killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Rico Velasquez
Ricardo "Rico" Velasquez (born November 1, 2329) is an ISA soldier and a close friend of Jan Templar. Rico is a human tank who prefers to shoot first and ask questions later, if at all. He's all attitude, and swears like a true trooper. Rico prefers an up-front fight ('mano a mano') and is a character of extremes: he can get agitated very quickly and doesn't hold back on anything. During the space defense crisis, Rico was left stranded by a brutal Helghast attack and subsequently befriended Templar, Luger and Gregor Hakha. He continued to help defend Vekta over the coming months. During the invasion of Helghan, Rico led Alpha Squad and is responsible for killing Scolar Visari. He is a main character in Killzone and Killzone: Liberation, the deuteragonist of Killzone 2 and Killzone 3, and is mentioned in Killzone: Shadow Fall. Biography Ricardo Velasquez (a.k.a. Rico) was born on November 1, 2329. The oldest of nine siblings and lived in the poor industrial south side of the Vekta City slums. He was a natural born fighter and would usually get into fights with his brothers. His parents operated a restaurant, and were renowned throughout Northern Vekta for their excellent 'Arroz con Gandules' dishes. Rico spent the better part of his teenage years in the kitchen, where he worked hard to help the family restaurant establish a name for itself. When business became profitable enough to hire a full time staff, Rico left in search of a new challenge. After a few months of aimless wandering and even drifting into petty crime, he decided to join the ISA army at the age of 18. Even during training, Rico's phenomenal strength and willingness to fight set him apart from other ISA Regulars. Upon graduation he was promoted to sergeant, and assigned to an all-rookie platoon codenamed H-company. ''Killzone In 2357, the Helghast invaded Vekta and stormed several beachheads along the planet. Rico's platoon was defending a park near the Vekta City tram station when they were told that General Bradley Vaughton had been captured. They then came under fire from the 17th Helghast Tank Division, and were literally blown to pieces. As the only survivor, Rico flew into a berserker rage and single-handedly killed the entire division. He was aided by Captain Jan Templar and Shadow Marshal Luger. Rico then told them about Vaughton, and the three rescued the general, who in turn offered Rico the chance to help Templar and Luger rescue a spy, Colonel Gregor Hakha. Rico gladly accepts the chance to hurt the Helghast. After pushing through the slums, the three managed to find Hakha, but were surprised to find the spy to be a Helghast half breed. Rico tried to execute Hakha but is stopped by Templar. Shortly thereafter Rico very reluctantly escorted Hakha to safety while constantly voicing his distrust towards the spy. While almost near to their destination, Hakha wanted to hack into the ISA mainframe to extract information on the SD platform, which he believes has fallen to the Helghast. But Rico believes that Hakha is trying to hack into the mainframe to disrupt the ISA, accusing him as a double agent working for the Helghast and draws a gun on him. This provoked a stand off with Hakha and Luger—who believes Hakha's claims—until Templar intervenes and ordering them to work together. Hakha's discovery proved that General Stuart Adams is a traitor and using the SD platform against the ISA. Rico followed Templar's orders to stop General Adams before he could he destroys the UCA fleet that would soon arrive. When Hakha intercepts a radio message saying that Adams is at a Helghast base nearby, they stormed the facility but realized it was a failed trap to kill them. Rico once again blames and threatens Hakha for misleading them and demanding his group to abandon Hakha. But Templar implore Rico to work with Hakha for what he has done for them and reminding him that should Hakha be capture by the Helghast he would be tortured to death. Eventually Rico and his allies intercepted and defeated General Joseph Lente of the Helghast Third Army. They then used Lente's shuttle to reach a nearby uplink and traveled to the platform. As they arrive, they see the arrival of the Earth fleet approach Vekta and the ensuing battle between the fleet and the platform. The four split up in trying to contact the fleet to stop their firing until they can stop Adams and escape. Rico clears the platform of Helghast troops to help the others. He is briefly captured, but escapes and meets up with Luger and Hakha as they rescue Templar from Adams' trap. Rico helps hold off the remaining Helghast as Templar severally wounds Adams (who dies later). As the fleet begins to bombard the platform again, the team escape to a shuttle. Hakha tries to disconnect the fuel line from the shuttle, but is trapped when it falls. Rico holds off the remaining Helghast and pulls Hakha out. They escape onto the shuttle just as the platform is destroyed. Hakha then gives Rico some morphine for a wound and thanks him for saving his life. Thanks to Rico and the team, the initial Helghast invasion is prevented. Killzone: Liberation For helping resolve the SD Platform crisis, Rico was awarded the Silver Sun medal. In addition, General Dwight Stratson personally requested him to lead a new type of ISA strike force known as the Hellhounds, better suited to Rico's bold tactical approach. Rico agreed, on the condition that the strike force consist exclusively of experienced soldiers. H-company's tragic demise was still fresh in his mind, and he couldn't bear the thought of losing another platoon. Over the next month, Rico and the Hellhounds managed to defend Southern Vekta from the remaining Helghast who were continuing to push forward. Under the leadership of a new leader, General Armin Metrac, the Helghast began taking more ground, and eventually, had most of Southern Vekta under their control. Rico remained friends with Templar, who fought alongside him at times, although he never saw the secretive Luger, or Hakha who was now retired. In October, Rico was assigned to Rayhoven Base when the Helghast attacked. Rico holds out on the frontlines in a shelled out house but is quickly overwhelmed. Templar arrives and tells him that the base is being evacuated. A Helghast soldier snipes Rico from a distance and wounds him, but is almost immediately healed by Templar. Together the two push back to the base until an automatic door seals Rico in the trenches. Rico decides to find another way around, but is caught up in the fighting. He commandeers a boat and is told by Luger via radio to wait for Templar to drop down from the weapons cache cliff. Templar slides down a rope after blowing up the cache, and Rico drives the boat out of the base. It is then that Command informs them that a dropship containing the ISA VIP's from Rayhoven, General Stratson, Defence Minister Heff Milcher, and scientist Evelyn Batton, was shot down in the Reag swamplands. Templar is assigned to search and rescue them before Metrac does. Rico drops Templar off at a refinery near the Magus Harbor to find a hovercraft to go through the swamps. Rico gets to the harbor by a different entrance and meets up with Templar there. Rico is told by Luger via radio to meet up with a team of soldiers at a warehouse to try and capture Metrac, who is there. Rico and Templar head for the warehouse and Rico goes in with the team to get Metrac. Unfortunately, most of the team is killed by Metrc's guards, and Rico is forced to flee into the jungle. Rico follows Metrac into the swamps and rescues Templar from a squad of Helghast. The two move further on and discover the downed dropship. The VIP's are missing but the pilot is alive. Rico goes to find medical supplies, but is captured by Helghast. He meets General Stratson, who tells him that he is pretending to be an informer for the Helghast. He asks Rico to be a double agent and pretend to be aligned with the Helghast, to learn of their plans. He is taken to Metrac's hidden mountain base. There Metrac fails in trying to turn Rico to his side. Rico sees Evelyn being tortured for the launch codes to nuclear weapons that the Helghast have captured. Rico learns that Templar managed to rescue Stratson but Milcher was killed. He is also told that the ISA plan on bombing the base and so Metrac prepares to leave with Rico on a dropship. Templar arrives and Metrac stays behind to fight him. Rico is taken to a base outside Sedah City, where he witnesses General Mandrake getting killed by the Helghast. He escapes down a sewer with them as he notices Templar chasing after him. Rico is thrown into a cell were he sees the Rayhoven nukes. Stratson arrives and reveals that he was in league with Metrac and he has been assassinating key ISA leaders so that he could be in command of Southern Vekta. Rico realises that he was set up to look like the traitor. Stratson leaves to go to the now besieged Sedah City up above, and leaves Rico in the cell. Templar kills the guards and opens the cell. Rico is glad to see him but is attacked and a gun is pointed to him. Rico explains that Stratson was the traitor and that he set him up. He also shows him the nukes that are to be given to the Helghast. Templar and Rico head up to Sedah City. They seal up the sewer entrances and hold off the Helghast assault. ISA soldiers arrive to reinforce the city and Templar leaves to stop Stratson. Rico wishes him well, and stays to hold off the remaining Helghast. After defeating the last of the Helghast and heading to the city palace with Evelyn, they arrive to find Stratson being arrested. Rico states that after all of this they end up fighting their own, again. Templar then says that they should try and invade Helghan this time and put an end to the war. Many months later, in January 2358, the Helghast begin retreating from Vekta. Rico and the Hellhounds are assigned to attack a Helghast cruiser that holds vital ISA information. They discover that the Helghast are about to launch one final attack on Vekta. The decisive battle for Vekta is fought on the Northern Plains. After their defeat, the Helghast retreat Vekta, with the nuclear weapon Red Dust in their hands (although without the launch codes). Rico was decorated and distinguished for his bravery and deadly combat skills. However, the same anger that made him so deadly to the Helghast destroyed his ability to serve quietly within the ranks again. Worse, his direct experience of betrayal by treasonous Generals Stratson and Adams, made him distrustful of the officer class in general. Rico proved insubordinate and aggressive during attempts to reintegrate him into the ISA Regular Army. The formation of Alpha Squad After the dust settled, and the invasion was over, Templar was promoted to Colonel, and made the commander of the fleet that would invade Helghan once plans were drawn up. He began forming up new special forces squads. His first choice for team leader was Rico, now promoted to Master-Sergeant, to lead Alpha Squad. When made the offer of his own team command, serving under the only officer he still trusted and respected, it was a simple choice for the veteran. Rico and Templar began the selection of the remaining members of Alpha team immediately - a process that did not run according to plan. Rico pick for second-in-command, Shawn Natko, an experienced soldier with an excellent combat record turned down the promotion, electing to join the team instead as his current rank in the number three slot. Templar's choice of replacement, along with the team's fourth member perished in a grenade training accident, and Alpha was pulled out of training to reform. To replace the dead second-in-command, Templar proposed a young Sergeant who had impressed him with his skill and determination: Sergeant First Class Tomas Sevchenko. An army lifer, Rico initially distrusted first timer Sev, but put his trust in Templar's instinct. The fourth member was suggested by Sev as his old friend Dante Garza. Dysfunctional and sarcastic, it took some fast talking from Sev to sell the idea to Rico and Templar, but Garza proved himself in training and earned at least the benefit of the doubt. With Alpha squad formed up, they began training in preparation for the invasion of Helghan, and continued to fight the Helghast in other areas of war. By 2359, a fleet was prepared, led by Colonel Templar, and would head for Helghan to capture Visari and reclaim the stolen nukes. In 2360, the fleet moved out. Killzone 2 Before setting out for Helghan, Templar wishes Rico and Sev well and says that he wants them to get the mission done as he will be off the field. After two weeks, the fleet arrives on Helghan. Just before setting out from the flagship ''New Sun, Rico was warned by Evelyn Batton to be careful with capturing Visari. Rico retorted that he doesn't care what happens with Visari. But Evelyn replies that future generations of Vekta and Helghan will look back on this day and Rico must try and put an end to the Helghast hatred. As Alpha was preparing to leave, Templar wishes Rico well one last time in spearheading the assault. Rico and his team helped escorted Punisher Convoy through the outskirts of Pyrrhus to reinforce Captain Jason Narville and Avenger Convoy. After reaching Avenger Convoy in Visari Square, Rico and Natko stayed with Narville in fending off Helghast forces while Sev and Garza disabled the Arc Tower. After a long firefight, Rico and Alpha attempted to continue on to Visari Palace but only to be repel by hidden Arc Towers. Due to this setback, Rico and his team were ordered by Templar to help Batton in finding the energy source that is powering the towers in the wastelands south of Pyrrhus. In the wastelands, Alpha and Evelyn reach a communication outpost, where an ISA scout team tried to set up a communication link to the New Sun. Rico and Sev tried to search for the scout team and activating an antenna nearby to set up the link. The two soon discovered the remains of the scout team, having been tortured to death, which caused Rico to go into a fury. After fighting off the Helghast, they manage to activate the antenna and allowing Batton to find hundreds of smaller petrusite readings, and then losing contact with her and the rest of their team. They head back to find the team captured by Helghast under Mael Radec. Rico and Sev followed them to Tharsis Refinery, where they discovered the schematics for the petrusite distribution system and noticed that there is a central grid somewhere in the wastelands. The two soon found their friends being interrogated by Colonel Radec and his bodyguards. Rico, impatient to Sev's plans to outflank Radec and his men in order to avoid hitting one of their own, rushes in with guns blazing. Consequently his actions indirectly caused Garza to be mortally wounded in the confusion. Alpha regrouped on the New Sun to mourn Garza's death. Rico tries to comfort a bereaved Sev, who rejected his sympathies and venomously blames him for Garza's death. Just then, the flagship and the battle group fell under attack by Radec's forces. Rico and Alpha tried to hold off the boarders until finally abandoning ship on the last Intruder. Rico was in despair upon learning Templar's death at the hands of Radec and tried to get back to Jan, but is stopped by Natko. As they fly away, they witnessed the New Sun crashing into the petrusite grid and destroying it, as part of Templar's last act. They land near the New Sun's crash site in the Maelstra Barrens and are contacted by Captain Narville, who tells them to secure the crash site and await further orders. On the way they encounter a ISA survivor named Richards, along with an Exo-Skeleton weapon suit that Sev commandeers. As they continue, Private Richards complained about how the ISA screwed up the invasion and insulted Templar and his sacrifice. Rico, considering this the last straw, beats Richards to near death, until being stopped by Natko. They move on to the crash site to find the Helghast looting for weapons and equipment. Rico and Natko pick up a buggy and help push through the crash site. They rendezvoused with Narville's company just as they prepare for a final push on the palace now that the petrusite defences are down. Soon afterwards, they witnessed the detonation of Red Dust on Pyrrhus, and killing most of the ISA and Helghast forces. Despite the losses, Rico joined in Narville's last assault on Visari Palace. After fighting their way though, Rico and Sev head into the palace to capture Visari while the others defend the courtyard in preparation of the counterattack from Radec's troops. Rico and Sev confronted and defeated Radec. After Radec killed himself Rico spat on his body for Templar. They then entered Visari's main chambers, and prepare to arrest Visari. The Autarch goes into gloating rant, that they have not won and even if he was to be captured, he would be made a martyr by the Helghast people, who would never give up and fight to the death and even plunge into chaos without his direction. Without warning, Rico fatally shot Visari much to Sev's shock and horror. Rico soon regrets his actions as Visari's death ruined the ISA's goals to end the war. ''Killzone 3 Rico and the rest of the ISA forces made a fighting retreat outside of Pyrrhus to evacuate from Helghan. During the retreat, Rico receives a transmission from Jammer, a sniper whose platoon has been cut off by the Helghast. Against Narville's orders, he goes to assist them and becomes separated from Sev just as what is left of the ISA fleet are forced to leave the planet without the ISA that remained on the planet. Left stranded and with no one else to turn to, Rico and Jammer gathered whatever remaining vehicles, weapons, and survivors they could find, forming the Raiders. In the next six months, Rico and his Raiders learned that Jorhan Stahl had been bringing ISA POWs down to Stahl Arms Deep South for unspecified purposes and he brought his team there to investigate it. They also learned about Sev and Narville's capture by the Helghast, and Rico lead his men in rescuing their comrades. But they only rescued Sev and Rico almost call off Narville's rescue due to a lack of firepower, which Sev convinced Rico otherwise. Rico ordered the Raiders in rescuing the other ISA POWs captured by Stahl while he and Sev infiltrate Deep South by donning Helghast uniforms. The duo saved Narville and the other prisoners during a live execution, and as well discovering Stahl's plans to invade Earth and saturating the planet with irradiated petrusite weapons. Throughout the ISA's journey to leave Helghan, Rico comes into constant arguments with Narville, whom he blames Rico for ruining Operation Archangel's goals, and clashing over each other's authority. Killzone: Shadow Fall After returning to Vekta, Rico along with Sev, both went into hiding due to the surviving Helghast being aware of their involvement in the Terracide. The ISA officially claimed that the two men are "missing in action" and deny having any information on their whereabouts. Characteristics Rico, born in the slums of Vekta city, is the biggest, toughest, most Helghast-hating character in the entire series. He has a penchant for almost constant swearing. Surviving an attack that slaughtered the entirety of his platoon, his hatred for the Helghast is understandable. To some, it might seem that the event even brought him slightly over the line into insanity. He still harbors deep resentment towards the Helghast for the loss of his original squad. It is not certain how much Helghast blood will be required to sadate his thirst for vengeance - his answer to that question is always some variation of ''more. While Rico is not the dimwitted oaf that some take him for, he does harbor a rather simplistic, black-and-white worldview, specifically "the only good Hig is a dead hig". To Rico, there isn't a problem that can't be solved with good old-fashioned violence. If that problem happens to take the shape of an evil invasion army bent on conquering the whole planet - well, it just means the good guys will have to use a little more violence. Indirect approaches like espionage, sabotage and assassination are too time consuming for his tastes. Not everyone finds Rico's aggressive, impatient demeanor easy to get along with, but those who try are often surprised to find that there is a softer side beneath his gruff exterior. Rico is fierceley loyal to people who treat him with respect, and won't tolerate anyone threatening them. This loyalty can even extend to someone who might otherwise clash with his worldview, such as the half-Human, half-Helghast spy Hakha. Whether this is Rico's greatest strength or greatest weakness remains to be seen. Since meeting Hakha in Killzone, he has attempted to execute the half-Helghast on multiple occasions, for multiple reasons, none of which passed under Jan Templar's command. Despite that, the two often make insulting jokes against one another, Hakha always snatching the last laugh with his undoubtably higher IQ, although at first it is violent arguing due to Rico's distrust of him. By the end of the game, Rico and Hakha seem to respect each other. As a Machine Gunner, Rico is very muscular, to the point of lower agility. He cannot build or climb like the others. However, he has the most constitution out of all the characters, capable of taking surprising amounts of damage. He is also the most proficient with heavy weaponry, and can carry more ammo for such weapons. Rico possesses great endurance and enormous physical strength: he has no trouble carrying an M224-A3 heavy support weapon, or withstanding the recoil from an M1 LMG Tyrant chain gun. Rico is often referred to as a 'human tank' by other ISA Regulars. He is depicted as the stereotypical hoodlum, and frequently uses street slang. Rico works well for Alpha team, and has a respect for Natko due to his experience, and Sev's skills, which remind him of Templar. During Killzone 2, he undergoes a change in his personality, slightly. He witnesses more atrocities on Helghan and so gains a greater hatred of the Helghast but sparess the life of the miner running the train. He deeply regrets it when he causes Garza's death from his upfront fighting tactic. He is sent over the edge when the New Sun is destroyed and Templar is killed. He is in despair when Templar is killed, to the point that he beats an ISA soldier to death for disrespecting Templar. When confronted by Visari, who is preaching his righteous ideologies, Rico loses it and all of the suffering and loss he has been through builds up, and so Rico kills the Helghast leader. Description Rico is 6' 1" with dark brown eyes and weighs 240 lbs. Rico has Latin and/or African-American origins. He has tanned skin and more Latin traits in Killzone and Killzone: Liberation, but in Killzone 2 he is noticeably darker and has a more African-American feel. In Killzone, Rico has short, spiked, black hair and looks quite young with some sharp facial features. He also has a Latin accent. He wears a large ISA Regulars grey armour with a thick yellow rim around the neck piece. He carries a massive chain gun with a rocket launcher attached. He also gets a scar in the game which can still be seen on him during the rest of the series. In Killzone: Liberation, he is virtually the same except that his head is completely shaved and he carries a different kind of machine gun. In Killzone 2, he looks a lot older despite there only being a two-year time gap. His hair has grown back a little, and he sports a 5 o'clock shadow. His skin is also darker, and his accent has changed to more of an African-American style than a Latin one. He also wears a different, more worn out ISA outfit, with less protection and just armour padding on his torso and shoulders. He carries an M224-1A Light Machine Gun in this game which seems to be less powerful but more realistic than his previous two machine guns. In Killzone 3, Rico has slimmed down noticeably, possibly due to stress from fighting the Helghast combined with lack of food. His hair and facial hair have grown as time has passed. He still retains his hate for the Helghast, and is still prone to aggressive and reckless behavior. His views clash with Captain Narville's constantly in this game, as Rico wants action, while Narville commands everyone to act defensively. Rico tries to disobey many of Narville's orders, only to have Sev calm him down and get him back into line. Narville resents Rico's impulsiveness because it led to him killing Visari without any authorization. Rico eventually lashes out at Narville, and the two engage in a small fistfight that is broken up by Sev. Conversations Killzone: Liberation Chapter I.1 - Counter-Attack Rico: "Shit. My trigger finger was just getting warmed up." Templar: "Hold that thought. We've got outselves a situation, Rico." Rico: "Point me at it, Captain." I.2 - Retreat Templar: "We're evacuating the base. We have to get back there and assist." Rico: "If that's the order. Sounds like running to me..." gets shot by a sniper Rico: "Argh!" Templar: "Rico! Hang in there Rico!" ~ Helghast: "ISA scum! Take them down!" Rico: "Lay down and die, assholes!" door to the base closes Templar: "Rico!" Rico: "Shit!" Templar: "I'm gonna head on through the base. We gotta reach those VIPs." Rico: "I'll find another way round. Watch your back." I.4 - Sabotage Rico: "Hope you killed some for me." Templar: "Plenty. Let's get out of here." Rico: "With pleasure..." II.1 - Approach Templar: "I'll see you at the rendezvous." Rico: "Missin' you already, Captain." II.3 - Assault Templar: "Punctual as ever, Rico." Rico: "Early bird catches the Helghast assholes, right?" ~ Templar: "There's the entrance. Let's hope Metrac is still inside." Rico: "I got business to settle with that son of a bitch!" ISA: "Captain Templar, Sergeant Rico - assault squad's at the ready, Sir." Templar: "Quickly lieutenant, take down the main gate." ISA: "Yes, Sir! Clear!" Rico: "You go after the dropship, Captain. I'll take care of Metrac." Templar: "Remember, he's more use to us alive than dead." Rico: "Trust me, I'll play nice." III.2 - Ambush Helghast: "Lower your weapon Vektan. Do it! General Metrac has been expecting you." fires at the Helghast Helghast 2: "Argh!!" Helghast: "Look out! Scatter!" Rico: "Suck on this, you assholes! Hope you didn't mind me breakin' your party." Templar: "Something doesn't smell right. Why're tehre so many Helghast in this area?" Rico: "I trailed Metrac into the swamps. Maybe they're his men." Templar: "I don't like it. Let's find that dropship and get out of here." Helghast 3: "ISA! Blast them!" ~ Templar: "Shit! The pilot's still inside!" Rico: "He looks like shit. His legs are trapped." ISA pilot: "They took the VIPs prisoner - left me to die -" Rico: "I could look around for some Helghast medical supplies -" Templar: "Okay, I'll stay with the dropship. But hurry it up, Rico." Rico: "Yes, Sir." With Metrac: IV.2 - Revelation Metrac: "Your fleet is about to attack, Sergeant Rico. It seems General Stratson puts little value on the lives of his men." Rico: "I'm a soldier. When push comes to shove, I get shoved." Metrac: "Your leaders were prepared to sacrifice all of southern Vekta. Miss Batton is telling us how. War brings out the worst in all of us. But together we could end all this suffering." Evelyn: "Please - I've told you all I know - Aaaagh!" Trivia *Many fans find Rico to be an annoying character, mainly because of his reckless actions in Killzone 2, as opposed to Killzone 1 & 3. Such actions include getting Garza killed, and directly murdering Visari. They also find his rampant swearing in the game extremely obnoxious, as it helped destroy the character development that had started to build at the end of the first game. However, people tend to like (or at least tolerate) Rico more in the first game and in Killzone 3. He can actually be a very useful character in Killzone 1 due to the fact that he has both a massive machine gun and the highest amount of HP. In Killzone 3, Rico's behavior and actions are far more bearable: he swears considerably less, he cares about his men (especially Sev, Jammer, and latter Narville) to the point of rescuing them, and his strategies constantly prove more effective than Narville's. *Rico's surname, Velasquez, is possibly a reference to the character Jenette Vasquez from the 1986 movie Aliens, as the characters share many similarities. Both are hardened, somewhat impetuous soldiers, and both carry heavy machine guns as their standard issue weapon. Furthermore, Rico's standard weapon in Killzone, the M224-A3 Heavy Support Weapon, is mounted on a stabilized, articulated arm affixed to his waist, just like the M56 Smartgun used by Vasquez in Aliens. *Rico, Hooper and Sev seem to understand the Helghast alphabet. As elite special forces, it is likely they studied the language before taking part in the invasion of Helghan. Their knowledge was likely bolstered during the six months they spent surviving on the planet following the ISA's failed evacuation. *The theorized reason why Rico asked "What the fuck's a Shakespeare?" to Hakha in Killzone 1 may be because he has no knowledge of Earth's history since he is born and raised on Vekta. *In the E3 demo of Killzone 3, Rico appears to be much slimmer than in Killzone 2, likely due to the lack of food. *Rico is the longest living playable character. *He has appeared in all games except Killzone Mercenary, including Shadow Fall (in a collectible). *Rico is voiced by Tom Clarke Hill in Killzone and Killzone: Liberation. In Killzone 2 and Killzone 3 he is voiced by Charles Everett. *Rico's face was modeled by former Guerrilla Games artist, Nasier Abdoel. *His ISA serial number is 021-332-4130-55. *Although it is understood that, canonically, Templar is the one who confronted Adams, it is possible for Rico to do it if the player is playing as him. *In a trailer, Rico has the Guerrilla Games logo on his left shoulder. *Rico could be of Puerto Rican descent. Evidence is his name and surname, and the fact that "Arroz con Gandules" is a popular dish in Puerto Rico. *Rico started out as an Asian character during development. *Rico is spanish for "rich". *Rico appears in the crossover fighting game PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as a DLC Minion. *In Killzone HD, using Rico's M224-A3 in melee can unlock "Right in the Jewels" for shoving the weapon into the groins of 50 Helghast. *Before Killzone: Shadow Fall and Mercenary, Rico was one of the two characters (The other is Scolar Visari) to appear in some way in all the Killzone games, *He is the longest running character in the Series, serving as playable character in 4 of the 6 games. He makes cameos in all 6 games. *Rico appears in Killzone: Mercenary in a shot of Alpha Squad watching the Helghan nuke explode. *Rico is the first deuteragonist to have killed a main antagonist in the Killzone series instead of the protagonist, the second being Maya "Echo" Visari killing Thomas Sinclair in ''Killzone: Shadow Fall''. pl:Rico Velasquez ru:Рико_Веласкес Category:Characters Category:ISA Category:Killzone 2 characters Category:Killzone 3 characters Category:Playable characters Category:Killzone characters Category:Killzone: Liberation characters